150 Miles
by Neko-chan -Silvered Tongue
Summary: [Entry For The Otogi Fanfiction Contest] {Kaiba x Otogi; Honda x Otogi} ... Breathe. Happily ever after. Wish upon a star. Such a pretty lie, isn't it? ... It isn't a lie.
1. 150 Miles

150 Miles

By: Neko-chan

A/N: Yes~ there IS a reason for the title.  You just won't find out what that reason is until the very end of the fic.  Until then, feel free to speculate.  I ain't tellin'~  D

~Dedicated to Kitzaku 

Contest Entry For The Ryuuji Otogi Fanfiction Contest   ( h t t p : / / g e o c i t i e s . c o m / o t o g i _ f a n l i s t i n g / c o n t e s t . h t m l )  --FF.net doesn't allow site addresses to be displayed, so just copy and paste the link and then take out all of the spaces.--

**WARNING:  ** Shounen-ai; SOME Yaoi.  (i.e. a little bit of lime)  ~  Kaiba/Otogi 

DISCLAIMER:   Neko-chan does not own Yuugiou.  If Neko-chan did own Yuugiou, Yami no Malik would never see the light of day due to the fact that he would be kept prisoner in her bedroom.  And~ Otogi would also never see sunlight again because: 1) One Word: Kitzaku.  And~ 2) Again, One Word: Pikachumaniac.  So be _glad_ that Neko-chan does not own Yuugiou—after all, we all know that the characters are.  =^^=  …  Song used in fic is "Going Under" from Evanescence.

*   *   *

**Did you know that if you wish upon a falling star, your wish will be granted?  **

**…**

It's such a pretty lie, isn't it? 

~   ~   ~

_'Now I will tell you what I've done for you_

_50 thousand tears I've cried_

_Screaming Deceiving and Bleeding for you_

And you still won't hear me' 

The engine of the motorcycle thrummed, coming to life between my legs with a roar that rent the air and practically split it in two.  The sleek Yamaha purred and vibrated, silently begging to be let loose to fly across the shimmering black pavement.  

It was a Monday morning and the traffic on the freeway was just beginning to die down.  After all, rush hour was over and all the good boys and girls were tucked away in their offices, already falling into their monotonous routine—the routine that they did day after day after day and with absolutely no end in sight.

I was supposed to be counted among those workers, dictating from my 'mighty' title of CEO of my own company.  Responsible.  Confident.  On time and orderly.  That's how I was supposed to act.

_Mature._

And yet, I ask you: Where's the fun in _that_?

The motorcycle screamed its release and I gunned the engine, letting out the throttle and roaring down the street, heading towards the onramp to the freeway.  I could feel the motorcycle surge, rumbling ferociously as I increased the pressure on the gas.

Faster.

Faster.

Faster~

I laughed when I make a sharp right turn, the Yamaha tilting so far to the side that I could just barely feel the brush of the pavement beneath me.  I knew that I was scrapped, probably bleeding—but I didn't care.

I was finally free.

I could breathe.

I let the throttle out even more, made another sharp right, and was finally flying down the onramp to the freeway, merging and weaving in and out of lanes, passing cars and catching glimpses of startled faces in the windows.

Catch me if you can.

I **dare** you.

_'Don't want your hand this time I'll save myself_

_Maybe I'll wake up for once_

_Not tormented daily defeated by you_

_Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom_

I'm dying again' 

Seto Kaiba leaned back in his office chair, a slim eyebrow slowly rising up into his hairline as he scrutinized the person who sat across from him.  Ryuuji Otogi stared back, usual dancing green eyes serious and dark.

I wish… 

"A merger?  You want to merge your company with my own?" Kaiba finally spoke, eyebrow still raised and voice filled with surprise.  "Why would you ever want to merge your company with my own?  There's no point to—both of our companies are relatively successful and have been receiving a higher than normal percentage of revenue for the past two and a half years.  So, then.  Why would you want to merge?"

Otogi seemed to think for a moment, watching Kaiba as the CEO of Kaiba Corp. had watched him.  The silence stretched between the two of them, strained and uncomfortable.  Tension hummed in the air, winding nerves even tighter into coiled springs, ready to release at a moment's notice.

He blinked and finally answered, jade-green eyes as serious as ever.  "I want to merge with your company to prove to myself that I'm ready, really and truly ready."

The brunette leaned back even further, cerulean eyes puzzled.  "What do you mean, you 'want to prove to yourself that you're ready'?  Ready for what, Otogi?"

He tilted his head to one side, studying Kaiba once again.  "I want to prove to myself that I'm ready to face my fears and go for the one thing that I've desired and wanted for a long time now.  This is the only way that I can think of to prove that to myself—to prove to myself that I _am_ ready.  To **_test_** myself.  I think I'm ready.  Now comes the test."

The slim eyebrow rose once again.  "Oh, Otogi?  And what is this 'thing' that you've desired and wanted for such a long time?  Obviously, since you're here, it has something to do with my company."

Ryuuji Otogi suddenly smirked, green eyes dancing wickedly.  "You, Kaiba.  It's… you."

~   ~   ~

Moonlight shadows played across the bedroom, painting everything in shades of black and white.  Moonbeams just barely illuminated two bodies on the king-sized bed, detailing and highlighting their features in silver—a paintbrush as razor-sharp and finely sculpted as a diamond's edge, glowing with a cold inner fire.

Hands tanned a light gold slowly trailed their way up a slim stomach and slightly muscled chest, tracing outlines of hard muscles, touches that just barely whispered across flushed skin.

Otogi gasped and arched up into the touch, moaning softly when Kaiba lowered his head, lips delicately brushing against his damp neck.  His own hands traveled up Kaiba's forearms, touching biceps, collarbone, throat, and finally fisting in the brunette's fine and silky hair.

The CEO of Kaiba Corp. chuckled darkly and gently nipped along Otogi's bared throat, finally stopping at the apex where neck met collarbone.  He paused for a moment longer, warm breath teasing and tantalizing Otogi's skin.  The green-eyed boy growled in response and twined his legs with Kaiba's own, arching up into the other boy's embrace.

"No.  No teasing.  Not tonight," he commanded, frowning up at his soon-to-be-lover, his usual playful jade-green eyes serious. 

Kaiba grinned into Otogi's skin, a muffled "Hn," his only response.  Otogi growled again, but before he could utter a reply to Kaiba's monosyllabic 'response,' the brunette struck, biting down on Otogi's throat before sucking on the skin harshly enough to bruise.  Otogi cried out and once again arched up into Kaiba, writhing beneath the brunette's touch.  Nails bit into the other's back, leaving small crescent moon-shaped wounds that slowly filled with blood.

The brunette's hands made their journey south, stopping when they reached the green-eyed boy's clasp to his pants.  Deft fingers worked quickly, unbuttoning Otogi's pants and then hooked into the slim belt loops.

"_I want you._  No more waiting---no more holding back, Otogi," he whispered in his ear, lips oh-so softly brushing against the shell of Otogi's ear; a silken caress, a kiss from a butterfly's wings.

Otogi's hands slowly traced Kaiba's spine, hands finally resting on the brunette's sharply etched hipbone.  He smiled and said nothing, leaning up to brush a kiss against Kaiba's lips.

Sometimes, just sometimes, if you wish hard enough, if you want hard enough, if you desire hard enough—maybe sometimes the one thing that you desire above all else… is granted to you.  Kami, I want this time to be one of those times.  Please, please, please—let it be one of those times.  I want this so badly it hurts.

'No.  No more waiting, Kaiba.  I've gone past the point of caring anymore—I'm yours now.  Do whatever you want with me.  You won't hurt me.  I trust you.  …  I…  I love you.'  

Words unspoken—words undenied.

Words that passed between the two of them.

Words that were unacknowledged by a boy with cerulean-blue eyes.

_'Blurring and Stirring the Truth and the Lies_

_So I don't know what's real and what's not_

_Always confusing the thoughts in my head_

_So I can't trust myself anymore_

_I'm dying again'_   

I want you… 

Words.

Words.

Words.

Words, words, words.

Words.

**_Words lie._**

"I apologize for calling you so suddenly.  I sincerely hope that I wasn't interrupting anything important in your work, Otogi.  I know that you've been trying to design a new DDM game that is based on the old design but with some new features."  His lover's blue eyes were cool and calm—cold, as cold as ice.  Glacier-cold.  

"No, you didn't interrupt anything important, Kaiba," Otogi responded carefully, studying Kaiba and his body language with a practiced and experienced eye.  Something was wrong—something was very, very wrong.  What it was, he couldn't tell.  At least, not yet.  "There are still some glitches with the software program that I've been developing.  I've tried to fix them but it's being a pain in the ass right now.  They're like some of my fangirls—the glitches keep on returning, annoying as ever, and with no prospect in sight _whatsoeve_r of them leaving.  But, besides that,  I've already finished the overall design for the new DDM board—I just need to build it up using actual materials.  Then, once I've finished with the hardware, I'll return to the software again."

Kaiba made a noncommittal noise and leaned forward, resting his chin on his clasped hands as he, in turn, studied his green-eyed lover.  He paused for a moment longer and the sighed, as if finally coming to a decision.  "Did you know that before I made that call to you, Otogi, I had a conference with my public relations and finance directors?"

Otogi raised an eyebrow.  "I thought that you didn't like directors, Kaiba, especially after what had happened with the Big Five.  You told me and everyone else that _you_ would manage Kaiba Corp., not anyone else.  What happened to change your mind?"

The other boy shrugged, absently tapping his lips thoughtfully, and paged through a file folder on his desktop.  "There was just too much information and mundane business for me to juggle.  I tried getting a secretary, but her skills were over exaggerated and relatively worthless to me and my company.  So I then hired another board of directors.  They usually leave me to my own devices, but the public relations and finance directors wanted to meet with me today to discuss something relatively important."

The feeling of wrongness deepened and Otogi began to play with the hair that escaped his ponytail, twirling it 'round and 'round and 'round his index finger.  It was something that he had done whenever he was nervous since he was a small child.  It was a habit he couldn't break and often came up in the worst of situations—like now, for instance.

"…what did the directors want to discuss with you?"

Kaiba looked up from this scrutiny of the file of papers on his office desk.  His lips pursed and his eyes cooled even further.  "It has come to their attention that sales for Kaiba Corp. merchandise has decreased in the past year or so.  My public relations director took a survey and it was discovered that one of the reasons behind the decline was because of my… relationship… with you, Otogi.  My finance director notified me that if this decline continues at the rate it has been doing so, Kaiba Corp. will become bankrupt within the next two years."

Eyelids slowly lowered over cat-green eyes and the black-haired boy slowly took a deep, shuddering breath.  The feeling of wrongness—of a pain so deep it was almost incomprehensible—began to rise in his chest, lodging somewhere a little below his heart.  It ached and chilled him to the bone.  It was suddenly harder to breathe.

_Make a wish.  Hurry—make a wish on a falling star for the one thing that you want above everything else.  Desire it and cherish it and be willing to sacrifice everything for that one single wish.  Quick!_

_…_

Oh, Kami—please, please, please don't do this to me.  Oh, Kami, NO.  No.  No!  NO!!! I…  I can't breathe! 

A whisper: "And what does that mean, Kaiba?"

"I have a duty to Mokuba, Otogi," the cool voice continued, tone and inflection monotonous and calm.  "He is my little brother, my only family, and I must take care of him.  The only way that I'm able to do this is by being CEO of Kaiba Corp.  If Kaiba Corp. goes bankrupt, I won't be able to support Mokuba and I'll lose everything I've worked so hard to accomplish.  I won't let anything stand between me and my duty to Mokuba.  I won't let anything separate me from  the only family I have.  I won't let anything stand between  me and my company, Otogi."

"…and?"

The voice cooled even further, reaching sub-zero temperatures.  "My public relations director suggested that the reason behind the decline of sales is directly linked to my relationship with you, Otogi.  He suggested that I break up with you and become 'respectable' once again.  He told me that if I didn't do so, the board of directors will motion for a call of removing me from my office.  I won't let that happen, Otogi.  _I won't._"

Otogi's voice was quiet, the ache and chill in his chest growing larger by the second.  He had stopped fidgeting with his hair long ago—nothing could help distract him from what he knew was coming.

"You never answered my question, Kaiba.  What does that mean?  …what does that mean for _us_?"

Kaiba pushed a paper across the desk, voice as cool and as collected as ever.  "I am still more than willing to have Kaiba Corp. merge with DDM.  We can provide the technology you need and you can focus mainly upon the actual game itself as well as the software you need to develop.  This is the contract that you'll have to sign.  Yuugi has also agreed to allow you the access of some of the software at Industrial Illusions and his new company, Yami Inc."

Silence met Kaiba's proposal.

…

"I am sorry, Otogi, but this is the end.  We're through."

*

I rolled snake eyes.

*

**Did you know that if you wish upon a falling star, your wish will be granted?  **

**…**

It's such a pretty lie, isn't it? 

**"Yes, it is."**

*

_'So go and scream_

_Scream at me I'm so far away_

_I won't be broken again_

_I've got to breathe I can't keep going under'_

I gunned the throttle again and the Yamaha motorcycle screamed, roaring along the pavement.  I raced down the freeway, the surroundings on either side of me blurred.  Whether my surroundings were blurred with tears or because I was pushing the motorcycle to its furthest extent, I don't know.

And, frankly, I don't give a damn.

I don't.

It doesn't matter—not anymore.

After all, why should it?

I've learned the hard way that there is no such thing as wishes.  Such a stupid, childish fairy tale.  Fairy tales are supposed to end up with the prince and the princess living happily-ever-after.  Fairy tales aren't supposed to end this way.  They… aren't.

I wish that real life ended with a fairy tale ending—one time, just one time, I want to live happily-ever-after.

But wishes never come true.

Never.

~

Snake eyes.

Again.

~

The road blurred beneath me, becoming one never-ending river of ebony.  I zipped by the cars in the other lanes, still weaving in and out of traffic as I made my way further and further away from Domino City.  I passed a sign that said 'Tokyo – 243 miles.'  I glanced at it and sped up.

I soon came upon Domino City's city limit announcement and drove past it.

I never looked back.

…

I was tired of rolling snake eyes.

I was tired of believing in wishes.

No more—not ever again.

No more.

Ever.

And this is good-bye.

_'I'm going under_

_Drowning in you_

_I'm falling forever_

_I've got to break through_

I'm going under' 

Seto Kaiba stared down at a plain white sheet of paper on his office desk.  Most of the paper was blank except for two short words that were scribbled in Otogi's messy handwriting.  His hands were trembling and shaking slightly.  The CEO of Kaiba Corp. continued to stare at the piece of paper for a very long time, blue eyes blank and emotionless.  Eyes that were both numb and glacier-cold.  

Finally, he lowered the paper to the desktop and slowly covered his face in his hands.  

**Ja, Kaiba.**

'So go and scream 

_Scream at me I'm so far away_

_I won't be broken again_

_I've got to breathe I can't keep going under'_

I popped a wheelie on the Yamaha, the tires shrilling and the smell of burnt rubber drifting up towards my face, and continued to race down the freeway.  The sun was slowly setting on the horizon in front of me and I raced toward it, basking in the warm glow that it provided.  For the first time in weeks, I wasn't cold.  It still hurt, yes.  It would always hurt—but I could finally breathe.

Breathe.

'Tokyo – 150 miles.'

*   *   *

~Owari~

.:End:.


	2. Fairy Tale

Fairy-Tale

By: Neko-chan

A/N:  Second part to "150 Miles."  I am… amazed… at the fact that so many people enjoyed it.  I know that the end was depressing and so~ I hope you enjoy the ending to this part much more than the first one.  Ja!  =^^=

**WARNING:   **Shounen-ai  ~  Honda/Otogi

DISCLAIMER:  Me?  Own Yuugiou?  …  Me?  Own Evanescence and "Bring Me To Life"?  Ha~  I wish.  XD

*   *   *

            _Once upon a time, there was a beautiful princess.  She was loved by all who knew her and many looked up to her, gazing upon her with wonder and awe in their eyes.  She was intelligent and gorgeous, exceeding expectations that she and others put upon her._

_            However, one day she fell in love with a handsome prince.  This prince was just as intelligent and as beautiful as she was—and just as politically powerful, as well.  The beautiful princess harbored her love, keeping it to herself and sharing it with no one.  She never told anyone that she was in love with her handsome prince._

            And yet… her prince knew that she loved him.  He had known all along, from the moment he had looked into her wickedly dancing green eyes.  He had seen an emotion so alien and so strange—something that went beyond caring into adoration.

_            The prince was scared._

_            So, because of this, the prince abandoned the princess the first chance he was given, leaving her alone with only her tears for company.  After a long while, the princess eventually gathered up her things… and she left, never looking back on what was and what could have been._

_            Later on, when the prince discovered that the princess was gone and would never come back to him, he mourned._

_            After all, in the end… the prince had realized that he was a foolish, foolish man—and he had lost something unbelievably important to him.  And that something would never return.  He had broken it beyond repair._

_            So the prince mourned, crying silent tears that only he could see._

~   ~   ~

            **Do you believe in miracles?**

**            Do you believe in fairy-tales?**

**            Do you believe in wishes—things that could have been and will be?**

**            Do you believe in love?**

**            Do you believe in _true_ love?**

**            Do you?**

**            …**

No.

'How can you see into my eyes like open doors 

_Leading you down into my core_

_Where I've become so numb without a soul_

My spirit sleeping somewhere cold Until you find it there and lead it back home' 

            The skyline of Tokyo rose before him, huge monolithic buildings stretching and reaching for the sky, each plying their trade far above the earth.  Each hoping—trying—to make it to heaven.  After all, it was only until you made it to heaven that you became immortal, forever young… and powerful.

            The smog from the city lay like a poisonous blanket in the air, suffocating and killing those who had to breathe from it.  It was heavy and almost solid, painting the skyline in yellows and browns.  Surfaces that were supposed to glitter and shine were dull and oily, reflections wavering and distorted.

            Ryuuji Otogi sat in his leather office chair, green eyes distant as he rolled a die across the desk, absently looking down every so often to see what he had managed to roll.  Whether it was done subconsciously, or was a mean trick of fate, every die roll brought up the same number: One.

            He frowned and flicked it again, nearly sending it flying over the edge of the desk.  The die paused for a moment, spinning on one corner, before finally settling down and stopping fully.

            _One._

The frown deepened and a tanned hand reached forward to sweep the die completely off of the mahogany desk.  It fell to the floor with a high-pitched 'click!' before clattering across the marble floor to lie, innocently, in the far corner.  Otogi watched the die as it made its journey across his office, green eyes annoyed and somewhat distant.

            "Otogi-sama?  There is… someone… here to see you.  He says that you won't be expecting him but that he's an old friend of yours.  Shall I allow him in?"

            The President of Shadow Dice, Inc. (so named in a hats-off tribute to Yuugi Mutou and his dark partner) blinked and looked down at his office intercom.  For one earth-shattering moment, Otogi began to hope that the person visiting was the one that he loved.  …the one that he had left far behind in Domino City when the green-eyed youth had been  traded over for a company and a little brother.  Eyes briefly widened and the President reached toward the intercom with trembling fingers.

            "Please… allow him in," was the reply.  Though nervous and afraid, his voice was calm and composed.  If anything, Kaiba had taught him that—the lesson of never revealing anything to your enemies… and your friends.  Never show your emotions and your truest feelings.  Never show that you care in any way.  Ironically, it was the one lesson that Otogi took to heart. 

            "As you wish, Otogi-sama."

            The door unlocked with a soft 'click' and slowly swung open, allowing Otogi's 'visitor' to enter with a small, careful smile.  The black-haired boy stared at the newcomer, his emerald eyes wide with surprise.  The visitor's smile widened and he made his way across the marble flooring, plopping down in the leather chair opposite of Otogi with a casual grace that hadn't been there the last time Otogi had seen him.

            "Hello, Otogi.  It's been a while.  A little over a year, in fact.  So, how are you, buddy?"

            Jade-green eyes opened and closed, wide in disbelief and shock, and all Otogi could do was gape. 

            And Hiroto Honda smirked.  "Ne, Otogi, it looks as if you've seen a ghost.  I'm not _that_ scary, am I?"

'Wake me up inside 

_Wake me up inside_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_Bid my blood to run before I come undone_

Save me from the nothing I've become' 

            "Honda…?  Wh-What are you doing here?"

            Honda's smile softened slightly, returning back to his usual 'happy-go-lucky' grin.  "Like I said, Otogi, it's been a while.  Everyone's been worried about you.  We know that your new company has kicked off—I mean, just looking around the building could tell _anyone_ that—but we've all missed you.  So… I came to visit.  And to deliver a message from Yuugi, Yami no Yuugi, Jyounouchi, Ryou, and Anzu.  To quote: 'You better come and visit within the next two months… or else.'  It's funny…" Honda's smile deepened, "…but Yami no Yuugi seems to have gotten even scarier.  Especially when Yuugi's involved.  If I were you, I'd visit sometime soon—REALLY soon—before Yami no Yuugi would have to resort to a Yami no Duel."

            An elegant black eyebrow rose to Otogi's hairline.  "Honda, why are you _really_ here?"

            Honda leaned back in the chair, hands clasped and chin resting comfortably on top of them.  He paused, expression serious, as he scrutinized the green-eyed boy across from him.  As he did so, a memory came to Otogi: 

            _Kaiba made a noncommittal noise and leaned forward, resting his chin on his clasped hands as he, in turn, studied his green-eyed lover.  He paused for a moment longer and then sighed, as if finally coming to a decision.  "Did you know that before I made that call to you, Otogi, I had a conference with my public relations and finance directors?"_

The memory still hurt, though it had happened over a year ago.  Even though  nothing had appeared to be out of place or different, Otogi had known that something was very, very wrong from the first moment he had picked up the phone receiver and Kaiba's cool voice had said: "I need to speak to you, Otogi.  Privately.  Please come to my office as soon as you can.  It's… important."

            …

            "…it still hurts, doesn't it?"

            Otogi blinked and almost physically pulled himself away from the bleeding memory, eyes refocusing to stare incomprehensively at the brunette across from him.  "What do you mean, Honda?" he asked, deftly managing to outright avoid answering the other's question.

            Honda unclasped his hands and rested them lightly on the armrests, an odd little smile playing about his lips.  "Don't be coy, Otogi," he chided.  "Besides Yuugi-tachi, you're one of my closest friends.  I know you—playing stupid won't change the fact that I know that you're exceptionally smart.  You've done this act plenty of times before with other hot-shot corporation officials.  I know that it's just a game that you play to get other people to underestimate you."

            The green-eyed boy frowned slightly, eyeing Honda thoughtfully.  "Since when have you gotten so observant, 'buddy'?"

            Honda's grin returned and he shrugged nonchalantly.  "I've always watched people, Otogi.  Everyone seems to overlook me just because I don't play Duel Monsters.  I've become part of the 'crowd,' cheering for the people—my friends—who  _do_ play.  After a while, you begin to notice things about people.  Patterns, characteristics, attitudes.  I like watching other people—it's interesting and I get to better understand them."

            Otogi snorted and his other eyebrow rose to join its counterpart.  "You're beginning to sound like some sort of psychologist, Honda."

            A laugh bubbled up from the brunette's mouth, his eyes amused as he continued to scrutinize the green-eyed youth.  "I _am_ one, Otogi.  I majored in Psychology when Yuugi-tachi attended Domino City University.  I'm now one of best psychologists in the nation."  Honda's laughter burst forth once again when he noticed the utterly shocked and floored expression that was locked upon Otogi's face.  "Surprising, isn't it?"

            "You… could say something like that," was the green-eyed youth's stunned reply.

            Honda laughed once again, grinning broadly.  "Jyou had the same reaction when I told him what I wanted to major in; he was so utterly shocked he choked on the fry he was eating.  He nearly killed himself by suffocating.  …  In the beginning, most people thought that I wasn't being serious and that I was just goofing off.  No one really thought that I would be able to do it—but Yuugi and Jyou supported me all throughout the studying and the testing.  They believed in me, you know."

            Otogi smiled softly and absently began to roll a pen across the office desk, emerald-green eyes sad and contemplative.  "Yes, well, Yuugi and Jyou are like that.  They'll always support their friends, no matter what.  I…  I felt lost the first couple of months after coming to Tokyo, knowing that I wouldn't have your guys' support and friendship here."

            Click.  Click.  Click.

A pause and a slight push against the black pen with a tanned fingertip.

            _Click.  Click.  Click._

Brown eyes were thoughtful, contemplative and just a little bit sad and nostalgic.  "You do realize that we _have_ missed you, Otogi, don't you?"  Those same eyes suddenly lost their nostalgic look and danced with wicked humor.  "It's been lonely in the group without your stuck-up and cocky attitude.  After all, besides Kaiba, who else has ever called Jyou 'make inu'?  And not even Kaiba has managed to get Jyou into that puppy dog suit since the last time you blackmailed him into it."

            The black-haired youth shrugged nonchalantly.  But, before he could comment, Honda suddenly stood up and gave him an appraising look.  "Ne, Otogi—are you hungry?  I haven't managed to eat anything since early this morning.  It's a little bit after lunch time, so let's go and snag ourselves something to eat."

            One of Otogi's black eyebrows rose a tad bit higher than its partner.  "Honda, I'm working.  As in, I'm doing my _job_."

            "…so?  You can finish working when we come back; you'll have plenty of time  to do so and lunch shouldn't take that long, anyway.  Let's go, Otogi.  I'm hungry!"

'Now that I know what I'm without You can't just leave me Breathe into me and make me real Bring me to life' 

            *

            **…**

**            I rolled my dice again.**

**            And, for some reason, I didn't get snake eyes.**

**            I rolled a seven.**

**            Lucky seven.**

**            Even my dice lie to me.**

**            Damn you all.**

**            …**

*

            "You finally have money to afford things, Honda.  So why is it that when we could have had our pick of any restaurant to eat lunch at, you chose to eat at a diner that specializes in _Ramen_?"

            Honda blinked innocently, a huge chunk of the noodles halfway into his mouth.  He blinked again and slurped them up, grinning in amusement as he looked at the green-eyed young man that sat across from him.  "Ramen is good for you, Otogi.  Hasn't anyone ever told you that?"

            Otogi snorted and stabbed his own pair of chopsticks in Honda's general direction.  "You're just a cheap bastard."

            The brunette snickered at that, not bothering to deny Otogi's accusation.  His grin broadened and he continued eating his Ramen.  Halfway through his bowl, however, Honda finally spoke up.  "Ne…  It _does_ feel different finally having money, though.  Well, I mean—my family has always been okay money-wise, but it just feels so strange to have extra money to spend on whatever the hell I want." 

            The President of Shadow Dice leaned forward, resting his chin in a cupped hand.  "Honda, how the hell did you ever get into Psychology?  I mean, yeah, you've always watched people.  And yeah, every so often you piped up with a dumbass comment or two.  But, for the most part, you were just overlooked or ignored.  So… with that in mind, why'd you decide to become a psychologist?  It doesn't seem like…  Well, it just doesn't seem like _you_."

            Another grin was his answer.  "I take it that you're probably referring to the 'so soft… like candy floss' comment I made about Shizuka and her other 'attributes' when I was trapped in the robot monkey's body, ne, Otogi?"

            Otogi raised his eyebrow.  "Yes."

            "Hmmm…  I guess, as sad as it sounds, every teenage male should have the opportunity to be a lecherous pervert."  A smirk.  "Personally, I think that it builds character."

            The green-eyed boy gave Honda a once-over and snorted derisively.  "You would."

            Honda raised his own eyebrow at Otogi, his smirk deepening.  "What I was going to say before I was _interrupted_ was that every male should have the chance to be a lecherous pervert.  And they should also have the opportunity to grow out of that stage of their personality.  I did.  And I think that I'm all the better for managing to finally 'grow up.'  Don't you agree, Otogi?"  His smirk toned down, returning once again to a slight smile.  Honda leaned forward and cupped his chin in his palm, mirroring Otogi's position across from him.

            Otogi stared at the brown-eyed boy, eyes softening.

            _There are no such things as miracles and wishes.  If you wish upon a star, all you'll get is stardust.  There isn't any point in wishing upon dust, no matter how magical it might seem.  So why try?_

…

            I know that.

            …but why do I feel like wishing just one more time, proving everyone wrong?

            …why am I so willing to wish upon a falling star once again?

            …

_            **Why?  Because you're gullible and still have a child's faith in fairy tales.**_

**_            …_**

'Frozen inside without your touch without your love Darling only you are the life among the dead' 

            **-12:48 a.m.-**

It was dark outside—the sun had set long, long ago.  Otogi and Honda had watched it sink down into the horizon from Otogi's balcony, idly sipping at sake.  Neither had said anything; both were content with silence.  Words weren't worth interrupting the peacefulness that pervaded Otogi's apartment, giving the two youths a restful calm that they hadn't felt in weeks… or, in the President of Shadow Dice's case, months.

            Darkness seeped into the room, throwing corners into impenetrable shadows, and highlighting everything in shades of black, white, and misty gray.  It was a night full of secrets.  It was a night for wishing, for blending truth and lies, and telling little girls that fairy tales really did come true.

            "Honda… why did you decide to become a psychologist?"

            The brunette smiled down at Otogi.  The duo was sprawled out on Otogi's black leather couch, the green-eyed boy resting comfortably against Honda's shoulder.  "I became a psychologist because I wanted to find out why people do the things that they do.  After all, Psychology is the systematic study of behavior and experience."

            "You sound like you're quoting from a textbook, stupid."

            Honda chuckled.  "I am, you asshole.  My professor made us study the meaning of the word 'psychology' so many times that I'll _never_ be able to get that damn definition out of my head."  He paused and slowly ran his fingers through Otogi's silky ponytail, black strands trailing and twining around his fingers like pieces of obsidian midnight.  "More than just becoming a normal psychologist, though, I wanted to study _people_ and their relationship with others.  So I became a social psychologist.  I study how one person _influences_ others and is _influenced_ by others."

            "I guess being ignored and overlooked isn't always a bad thing, then.  It taught you the skills that you needed to become what you wanted," Otogi murmured sleepily, eyelids at half-mast.  He sighed heavily and leaned more fully upon Honda, allowing his eyes to close the rest of the way.

            "…I guess," was Honda's soft reply.  He paused and then continued: "I did my paper on you, you know.  I talked about how you have all these amazing qualities—you're brilliant, you're attractive, you're charismatic, and you get along really well with other people.  And yet the self-doubt that you hold within yourself eats away at you and makes you doubt yourself almost to the point of self-destruction.  It has shattered your opinion of your own self-worth.  It can also sometimes make you stupid.  Your self-doubt makes you give up without ever putting up a fight."

            Otogi stiffened in his arms and slowly began to edge away from Honda, attempting to put distance between himself and the other.  Before Otogi could edge away completely, Honda's grasp on his ponytail tightened and, with a deceptively innocent tone of voice, said: "Kaiba gave me a letter to give to you, you know.  He tracked me down before I left, shoved it in my hand, and said, 'It's for Otogi.  Give it to him.'  I wanted to throw it away, just to spite him, but…  I kept it.  I wanted to give it to you."

            Honda reached into his coat's pocket and brought out a small, folded sheet of paper.  Otogi eyed it with misgiving, then finally accepted it reluctantly.  He opened it slowly, dread settling in the bottom of his stomach.  …and then blinked when he read the small line of words that were printed neatly in the middle of the page.

            **I am sorry, Otogi.**

The black-haired young man stared at the paper, crease lines forming in the middle of his forehead as puzzlement overwhelmed him.  He waited for several minutes, then finally opened his hand and allowed the sheet of paper to fall between his tanned fingers, settling to the carpeted ground with a soft rustle.

            "Did you know that Kaiba once told me that you should never give your enemy or your _friend _a second chance?  He told me that if a person disappointed you the first time, then that person would eventually disappoint you later on, as well.  Kaiba told me that there was no point in giving out second chances."  Otogi's expression turned thoughtful and he bit his lip, still eyeing the piece of paper in contemplation.  "…he should have realized that I never forgot the lessons that he taught me.  Especially the last one."

            …

            "Rejection hurts, Otogi.  We'd rather run away than face it.  We'd rather run away than to admit the emotions that we have for others.  That's what makes us cowardly.  Shizuka told me that after she read my thesis paper on you.  Then she told me that we were through.  Our relationship was over."

            Otogi started and looked up, staring at Honda with surprised eyes.  "…why?"

            The soft smile returned.  "Shizuka called me a coward.  She told me that I was running away from my emotions.  Then she reached up and kissed my cheek before walking out the door and closing it after her.  Before she was all the way gone, Shizuka turned around and looked at me.  Then she said: 'Sometimes, there are things worth fighting for.  All you have to do is stand up and actually _fight_ for them, Honda.'  I ignored her.  But… I'm not, not anymore.  I've begun to realize that she was right.  There _are_ some things that are worth fighting for."

            The green-eyed boy tilted his head in curiosity, eyeing Honda with an amused expression upon his face.  "Oh?  And what would be worth fighting for?"

            "Love."

'All this time I can't believe I couldn't see 

_Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me_

_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_

_Got to open my eyes to everything_

_Without a thought without a voice without a soul_

_Don't let me die here there must be something more_

_Bring me to life'_

*

            **Once upon a time, there was a beautiful princess…**

**            …**

_Shut up.  I'm going to make my own fairy tale and, this time, **I'm** going to be the one to write the ending._

*

Honda gently tugged on Otogi's ponytail, bringing the other youth closer to his body.  Slowly leaning down, Honda softly pressed his lips against Otogi's in a chaste kiss.  Their eyes remained open, each falling into the other's gaze until Honda pulled away, smiling slightly.

            "I'm not running away anymore, Otogi.  I know that Kaiba hurt you deeply—but I'm willing to wait.  You're not a coward, stupid.  You'll eventually face your emotions.  And, when you do that, I'll be waiting for you.  Some things are worth waiting for.  Some things are worth fighting for.  You're one of them."

            Otogi raised an eyebrow.  "Hn.  I'm not a coward, you asshole.  And, besides that, I think I've just discovered something… wonderful."

            "What?"

            "Fairy tale endings do come true.  There _are_ such things are happily-ever-after."  He reached up, twined his arms around Honda's neck, and crushed their lips together in a scorching, soul-searing kiss.  Honda eventually pulled away with a glazed expression on his face.  Seeing this, Otogi smirked.

            Honda paused for a moment, gaze clearing up enough for him to smirk down at the green-eyed President.  "So… does this mean that we get to have sex tonight?"

            …

            _"You sick bastard!!!"_

…

_'How can you see into my eyes like open doors_

_Leading you down into my core_

_Where I've become so numb without a soul_

_My spirit sleeping somewhere cold_

_Until you find it there and lead it back home'_

            **…**

And they lived happily ever after…

            …except when Otogi became annoyed with Honda and made the brunette sleep on the uncomfortable, lumpy, and springy couch.  Though, those cases actually ended happily, too—many hours later and in Otogi's bedroom, wrapped up in one another's embrace.  But that's a story for another day.

~Owari~

.:End:.__


End file.
